1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a storage container assembly for sterile objects that should be visually inspected while maintaining a sterile environment and more particularly to a storage container assembly for intraocular lenses that permits a visual inspection of the lens portion while preserving the sterility of the intraocular lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Intraocular lenses are used to restore sight to a person who has had his natural lens removed, for example, after a cataract operation. The intraocular lenses are actually inserted within the anterior or posterior chamber of the eye. Since these lenses effect the vision of the patient it is important that the proper diopter power be correctly diagnosed and the appropriate lens having that diopter power be inserted in the patient's eye. Additionally, the size of the lens is very important.
Because these intraocular lenses are implanted into the eye, it is important that they be sterile to prevent any infection. Frequently, a doctor will have a plurality of intraocular lenses available at the time of the implanting operation and will inspect the diopter power prior to implanting. Various types of sealed containers, some containing a fluid, have been utilized to store intraocular lenses.
Once the intraocular lens is removed from its container, the sterile environment is lost and if the package containing the wrong diopter power lens has been opened, it is necessary to return that lens to the manufacturer for resterilization. Since the lenses are manufactured to precise specifications, there is an additional risk of damage to the lens during the interim handling and the mailing of the lens back to the manufacturer.
Accordingly, the prior art has suffered from problems of extra expense and damaged lenses as a necessary incidence of the business.